


The Dark And Twisty Truth

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [39]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Angst, F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: The dark and twisty truth is, you two were never really friends, and perhaps you weren't ever meant to be.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Dark And Twisty Truth

* * *

**The Dark And Twisty Truth**

* * *

_The dark and twisty truth is, you two were never really friends, and perhaps you weren't ever meant to be._

You know you should probably feel really guilty for what you've both done to him (again), but you can't seem to bring yourself to care that much.

You know she's probably feeling similar so that's why she's bringing him some hot cocoa just as she's bringing you some hot cocoa and you're both pretending it's awkward for you to be talking to each other.

And, to be fair, it sort of is because when you two are alone, it's not like you're doing a whole lot of talking anyway.

_When you think of it, you realize that you must have similar taste with Derek, or maybe Mark, or maybe all or both of them._

You realize it must have been something about her black fur coat or pearl necklace she was wearing when you first met her.

All of it was so strikingly gorgeous you couldn't help but picture those full lips on your own as they used to be on the person who is no longer your boyfriend's.

She extended her hand to you the way she had extended her juju to you. With a slightly crooked mischievous smile that works on you a little too well for your liking.

_It turns you on when she's kind, when she's smart, even when she is superstitious._

All of Addison makes you want her, and want to have her alone.

So you do get her alone because you can (or well, actually she's still technically married so you really shouldn't but you've already crossed that bridge at this point).

So you get her alone, and you kiss her. And Addison kisses you back.

_She always does._

Addison presses your back up against the door as she locks it all in one motion.

You breathe out heavily as she kisses down to your collarbone and she suckles it gently, before releasing it, and kissing back up to your lips again.

You start to undress her, even before she starts to undress you.

_She's gorgeous._

But you knew that already. She looks like a model or at least a celebrity.

It used to make you feel insecure standing next to her, but now after you get to feel her writhing under your palms.

You find her breasts, and you reach around to unhook her bra. As you lean into her, she weaves her hands into your hair, and you moan out as she tugs a little bit, impatiently.

_She wants you._

And you want her. Need her. Need to see her come undone.

You turn her around so she's against the wall now.

And you drop to your knees.

_Addison pulls down her pants, as you tug down on her underwear with two of your fingers._

She shudders, and you shiver.

As you dive in, she starts to come almost immediately.

It makes your heart flutter.

_But you're not supposed to be thinking about that, because she's not yours._

You feel as she climaxes over your tongue, and you hear as she sighs into the air, and you see her relax under your fingertips.

You see her grow weary, and you pull her in close as her knees wobble, and soon enough you're both sitting there on the floor.

You hold her in your arms until she starts to reach under your scrub pants.

_If this had been a boy, you might have been embarrassed by how fast you'd finished, but with Addison, she's always so skilled you can't hold off the pleasure any longer._

When it's over, she kisses you neatly, soft and slow.

You savor her now, because you know once she's gone you're not sure if or when you'll see her again.

She gets dressed more quickly than you do, and she's about to leave when she looks back at you from the doorframe. She looks at you up and down quietly, softly, but very sadly, before she suggests to you that "this… can't happen again. I mean it this time… it's got to be the end of all of this…" and then she's walking away to her service.

_Or maybe back to her husband._

You're still not really friends.

You're still not really enemies.

And you're still not really lovers either.

_Even if you know for a fact that you're already in love with her._

Perhaps you two were never meant to be anything to each other at all.

Except that four hours later, she's offering you another cup of hot cocoa, and another series of hushed whispers, and hot-hot kisses.

And you know that even if you will never be more than this-

_That you'll probably never be less than that, either._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
